The Lost Memories
by WhatIfHP
Summary: After being in a duel with Draco Malfoy, Hermione loses her memory and begins to show off her wild side. Soon the two end up at Cackles Academy and Mildred Hubble has to get them out without the terrible Miss Hardbroom finding out. Soon Mildred finds herself seeing the beginning of Dramione. Incomplete


**Hi, this is my first crossover fanfiction: Harry Potter and The Worst Witch. Please review, like and follow. :) I don't really think there is a What If, but I think if there was it would be: 'What If Hermione Granger loved Malfoy and met Mildred'. So please enjoy!**

Hermione looked down. Her hands were covered in blood and she was sweating like she never had before. But her friends needed her, she needed to do this. The street around her was deserted, muggles peering cautiously at her as they drew their curtains and a howl could be heard in the distance. Oh great. Kicking a rock into an empty drain, Hermione glared at the muggles and drew her wand. "I'll deal with you later," she muttered, before limping out onto another deserted road except for one man. He had a long, grey beard and blue eyes, pointing his wand at her and the twinkle had gone out of his eye. The most innocent appearance, Hermione didn't blame her friends for not believing her. They both gritted their teeth, feeling the tension that came down to this.

"Dumbledore."

"Hermione."

They addressed each other like old friends, but deep down in their ruby-red blood they knew they hated each other as much as Gryffindor hated Umbridge. It was almost midnight, the noise had woken a few up but nobody had a real idea of what was happening. Crookshanks' shadow could be seen shrinking into the corner, not even a cat would dare interfere what was happening now. It was only the greatest wizard to ever live against the brightest witch of her age. They stood there, their eyes locked as the flung their wands so they pointed towards the star, then sparks flew towards each person's nose...

* * *

"Wake up, wake up Hermione."

A tall boy with red-hair and big hands was standing over Hermione, who seemed to be in a different place all together. Sitting up, she noted she was in a hospital wing and two boys were standing over her, each with concerned expressions planted on their faces. The second one had messy black hair, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt and glasses. They seemed familiar, but Hermione just couldn't grasp the memory of them. Seeing her confused face, both boys opened their mouths but the black-haired one actually spoke. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, opening his arms as if to hug her. This wasn't right, when did strangers hug you? "Who are you? Get away from me!" shrieked Hermione, leaping out of bed and running towards the door, only to bump into a woman with grey hair and a strict smile.

"Got to go to the library, Hermione?" she asked, placing her warm hands on Hermione's shoulders and leading her back to her bed, where both boys were waiting with worried frowns. They made way for her to sit on her bed, and immediately began talking to the woman.

"She's lost her memory."

"Think Malfoy actually did 'obliviate' her."

The woman spoke quietly to them for a second, before peering at Hermione like the muggles had in her dream. The girl stared widely around. On the bed next to her was another red-headed boy, who was taller than the boy talking to the woman, and another red-headed boy, who looked exactly the same, watching him. Across from them was a brown-headed boy with a leg on his head and on the opposite side of the room were a white-headed boy, moaning and placing his hand on his head. Something attracted Hermione to him, as if she loved him. She probably did. She parted her gaze at him and returned to the woman, who was looking at her with great concern. "Can you remember anything?" she asked, her smile replaced with trembling lips.

"Only my name," Hermione responded with a bored voice, looking over the room with a questioned face. "Can I go?" The woman shook her head, placed her hand on Hermione's hand and lifted her up, so she was standing in front of the two boys. "I'm Harry, your friend," the black-haired boy explained. "And this is Ron." He pointed towards the red-headed boy. They were easy enough names to remember. "This is Madam Pomfrey."

"Who is that white-haired boy?" Hermione asked, indicating the moaning person, who was now peering at the little group. Harry and Ron seemed quite upset at this and even Madam Pomfrey seemed to show a straighter smile. What was so bad about that guy? "That's Malfoy, your enemy," Ron explained, before turning round. "You're a witch, you can do magic and you go to Hogwarts. There are four houses..." Hermione didn't listen anymore. Malfoy, what an unusual name. She liked him already. She sat watching him for the rest of them minute, until Ron began tapping her on the shoulder. "What?!" snapped Hermione, turning around and glared at her 'friend'.

"Be patient with her. All this is new to her," Madam Pomfrey explained, pulling Ron and Harry away. "Give her some space; she'll have her memory back in a few days." The boys gave each other excited stares before creeping out of the hospital wing.

"I hope Hermione will remember all the things she has read; Snape's being harder at homework than ever!"

"She better do, or we'll fail OWLs."

* * *

The moon was high above Hogwarts when Malfoy found a sad figure watching him. He yelped in surprise and sat up to find the girl he loved watching him. His heart was racing like a speed-boat as he looked up. The girl was staring down on him, her hand next to his as she bent down. "Why are we here?" she asked, squeezing next to Malfoy on the bed.

"We are injured, we need to stay here," he replied, bugging up so they were both comfy. The girl looked at him with such an annoyed face that he thought she would whack him.

"No."

"No, what?"

"We're going. Come, let's get some warm things. You know any place that gives you food?" Hermione asked. This was going too far, Malfoy observed. The normal Hermione would've shrieked at the idea of suggesting it, she would've at least kept her personality of being perfect. But then again, Malfoy loved this new Hermione. "The kitchens, the kitchens give you food. Follow me." They trotted up and headed towards the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

Mildred groaned. She had been trying to finish Miss Hardbroom's essay but the most luck she had was writing the title. Maud and Enid had tried to help, but all they could think of was frog spawn. Tabby had gone out hunting for mice and the bats were out on a midnight fly so she had no reason not to do her work. The library had closed 5 hours ago and Mildred had left all her books in Maud's bedroom. Knowing she shouldn't have played with Tabby that afternoon, Mildred rolled over, giving up on all attempts to finish her essay or even actually start it. She really was the worst witch. Lately nothing had happened in Cackle's Academy for Mildred to save apart from Ethel's cat, but why would she do that? A door had been left open somewhere in the castle and in was squeaking irritably. Mildred listened with all her effort. There were footsteps somewhere aswell, maybe Miss Hardbroom had finally decided to walk somewhere, but why would she be up at this time? Thinking of the school rules, Mildred observed that she wasn't breaking any rules. She sat up suddenly; she was walking down her corridor. It wasn't just Mrs Hardbroom, two people were there. Voices accompanied it.

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea."

"Oh shut up! It's better than the hospital wing."

"In your opinion; I miss it."

Mildred swung her bedroom door open, to meet two surprised teenagers. One had white-hair and seemed to be using too much hair-gel to be counted as appropriate and was a boy. The second had long curly hair and was trying not to glare at Mildred, and she was a girl. Mildred immediately felt uncomfortable around these two and wondering why a boy was at Cackles when he spoke. "I'm Draco, and this is Hermione," he greeted, holding out his hand for the Cackle's student to shake. She shook it wearily, it was past midnight, and let the two into her bedroom. "What are you doing here?" Mildred asked shakily, as something crept passed her leg. Tabby was home. Feeling more confident, Mildred lead her guests towards her bed and sat herself on her desk. "_Hermione _thought it was a good idea to escape Hogwarts, our school. I assume this is a witching academy, by the layout and your broom in the corner," Draco explained, helping Hermione sit on the bed and turned to Mildred. "Who are you?"

"Mildred Hubble. You're at Cackles Academy," Mildred addressed, noting that she still needed to polish her broomstick for Halloween. The three sat in Mildred's bedroom for a bit, talking about stuff and explaining who they both were. Mildred found out that Hermione had lost her memory and they did wand-magic at Hogwarts. It was quite happy, she observed. Without warning, a clock chimed 3am, the witching hour. Miss Hardbroom's tour of the school to make sure everybody was asleep. "Quick, hide under my bed!" hissed Mildred, allowing her guests to slip under her bed and fell under her covers as the door opened, to reveal Miss Hardbroom, a tall, black-haired woman as she peered round the bedroom before leaving, giving Hermione and Draco the all clear to get out of bed. After repeating the instruction frequently, Mildred found that the two had fallen asleep in each other arms, holding hands. Their appearance had turned her life upside down for the better.

**Hoped you liked it. Not last chapter though I don't know when I will be next updating. My other fanfiction is Dudley's Wand, so please read that.**

**Signed, Wat**


End file.
